<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domesticity at its finest by Selaphiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549436">Domesticity at its finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel'>Selaphiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A child needs a dad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hange is a good friend, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Not Beta Read, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is that?"</p><p>"A chicken"</p><p>"I know that, but what are you doing with a chicken?"</p><p>"Hange gave it to me"</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa has a chicken for a pet, Levi is having a crisis and ends up buying a house, and Hange quotes frozen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Levi, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A child needs a dad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domesticity at its finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the next installment. Once again, I apologize for the grammatical errors and this is a standalone fic. If you want to know more about this, you can read the other ones and if you don't, you don't to have to read it to understand this one. Hope you enjoy it!!</p><p>P.S. I got this idea when my uncle gave us a chicken and my father decided to name it Covid (He was drunk). </p><p>Rated T for Levi's fowl language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is that?"</p><p>"A chicken"</p><p>"I know that, but what are you doing with a chicken?"</p><p>"Hange gave it to me"</p><p>Of course that four-eyed woman would give her something as ridiculous as to give a chicken. He sighed, a building headache is coming up between his eyes. The chicken clucked, bobbing its head as if it's enjoying his frustrations. </p><p>Mikasa is holding it in her chest. And he wants to shove it out in their apartment window. He want that thing out before it could shit on the floor or worse, in Mikasa's blouse.</p><p>"I can take care of it." She said immediately, before he can reply.</p><p>"Its shit stinks" He countered</p><p>"I'll clean it"</p><p>"Where will you keep it?"</p><p>"I'll make a coop"</p><p>"Do you even know how to make one?"</p><p>"I'll search it up on google"</p><p>"You have school"</p><p>"I'll drop school"</p><p>He chopped her head -- none too gently. "Now, you're being over too dramatic." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He's not going to like the outcome of this situation. Really, who's crazy enough to give a child a chicken as a pet? </p><p>'A crazy woman like Hange' his own thoughts answered.</p><p>"Mikasa, you can't keep the fucking chicken. The apartment doesn't allow any animals." He reasoned out.</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Yeah, oh" Now she looked as if he just kicked the damn chicken. 'This is all Hange's fault'.</p><p>She hugged the chicken more tightly and cast her eye to the ground. The chicken though, looks at his direction as if to say; "look what you've done! You're making her sad, dumbass!"</p><p>His eye twitched and breathes through his nose. He doesn't need the fucking chicken to tell him, his making the brat sad. Again, he blames Hange for his predicament.</p><p>"And it needs a bigger living space to do its shit." She refuses to look at him in the eye and he feels a little bit guilty about it. Also a chicken is not really a domestic type of animal. But looking at Mikasa's crestfallen face, his strong resolve is slowly crumbling. </p><p>After much deafening silence, staring at her fallen face then to the chicken then back at her face. he felt his walls completely destroyed.</p><p>"Ugh.. Fine you can keep the damn chicken for now"</p><p>She lifted her head so fast and squeezed out the life of the chicken, earning them a loud cluck. 'Serves it right'</p><p>"I said for now, you can't keep it forever. If the landlady finds us with a living poultry, she'd kick our asses out, understood." She definitely did not liked his decision but was happy nonetheless. She can keep the chicken even for just a brief moment until they could find somewhere to place it with.</p><p>"By the way, I named it Susan." She said</p><p>"What? Why?" He exclaimed, 'a chicken named Susan? better yet, why named a chicken in the first place'.<br/>
"She feels like a Susan to me." She replied as if to answer all of his burning questions. And for the third time that day, he blames Hange.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He but bursts in the agency, slamming the door with such aggression. Unsuspecting Oluo, bit his tongue and spilled his coffee into his finished paperworks (No! My... my.. Eld.. tissue, tissue, hurry). He ignored the commotion and pointed at Moblit, who jumped at his glare.</p><p>"You, where's your squad leader." Not a question but a demand. "In.. in.. the lab office.. captain SIR!" Levi proceeds to the lab office, emitting a murderous aura. He walked the white tiles of the lobby, the sounds of his shoes echoing at the quiet hallway. When he's at the door, he paused and read the sign; "Do not disturb", his eye twitched and felt his irritation rising up. 'Do not disturb, my ass!', he kicked the door, hard enough to open it with the all locks. The door's hinges creaked and even the doorknob was bent. The person hunched on the table didn't flinched from the poor state of her door.</p><p>"Shitty glasses, why did you fucking give Mikasa a fucking chicken."</p><p>"Wow, two swears in one sentence." Hange, straightened up and looked towards his direction, sporting a grin, not even slightly intimated by his murderous glare. "Now, now, before you commit something illegal. (Rich, coming from her) Why wouldn't I? She loved it, didn't she." She puts her hands on her hips and still sporting that smug grin of hers.</p><p>"You can't just give a child a chicken. I can understand if it's a dog but a chicken, really?" He sighed, at the mere mention of Mikasa -- loving at something, he slowly dissipates from his earlier murderous rampage. </p><p>"Hey, chickens are good too, besides you wouldn't have to worry about eggs anymore." She reasoned out, jumping from her seat. "We can't raise a chicken, it needs a bigger space to roam and shit." As annoying as she is, this is by far the most ridiculous thing that they have argued about. </p><p>"Tch, and our apartment doesn't allow--"</p><p>"What about the house that you've been seeing online." She cut him off completely. 'How the hell did she know about that?' He glared at her, crossing his arms. His anger from earlier came back with a vengeance. </p><p>"Hahaha, you left your computer open last month and I came upon it coincidently." Hange raised her arms in a surrendering manner. He rubbed his head for his carelessness, never again will he be an idiot around with this woman. Clearly, it was a mistake in the first place to even meet this mad person. First, she destroyed his privacy, then gave his kid a chicken -- who's not allowed on their tiny premise and has no choice but to keep it hidden from their landlady because his damn brat was already enamored by the said fucking bird. </p><p>He was about to demand to take back the chicken from Mikasa (he just have to bear seeing her so gloomy when the chicken's gone). When he percieved, why Hange's doing this shitty thing.</p><p>"Oi, Hange"</p><p>"Mmh"</p><p>"Did you gave Mikasa a chicken, so that I could end up buying the house."</p><p>"Well, when you put it like that." Hange said sheepishly but seeing his unimpressed look, she shrugged. "Yeah, okay, I admit it, totally a crazy plan but Levi, you're such a stubborn old man to convince and what better way to persuade you to do something is either a life and death situation or Mikasa's cute, sorrowful face.</p><p>"Don't include Mikasa in any of your shenanigans." He declared. "Duly noted" She reassured back.</p><p>"Chicken acquisition aside, I still think you should buy the house Levi and don't you deny that you've been hovering in your computer thinking about it for the last couple of days. The only way that you've been using the computer is to write out your paperworks related to work and we both know you're already done with that.</p><p>She's not wrong about the hovering one but to think that Hange would go as far as to involve a bird in order for him make up his mind to buy a bigger house. It's not like, he needed something to push him or even a chicken to convince him. Really, he just needs time to asses his mind that he really is buying a family house albeit a small one but is still bigger than their apartment. And best of all, the house is located near at Mikasa's favorite park and also within the neighborhood of the other two brats she called friends. As if Hange had read his mind.</p><p>"As far as I can see, the house is great, it has a good pot of land and a big backyard to let Mikasa's chicken, as you presented-- to roam and shit." She gestured her hands. "And you two can't live in that tiny apartment anymore. Mikasa is a growing girl-- she needs her space from her old grump of a dad."</p><p>"I'm not her dad." Hange only rolled her eyes "And we're not taking the chicken." He reminded  just to spite her. He sighed, he wouldn't be having this conversation if Hange didn't acquired him a fucking chicken. He was surprised suddenly when she jumped and looked at him desperately.</p><p>"You can't live like this anymore, denying that you're a father and what did the chicken ever do you, why couldn't you buy the house! What are you so afraid of!" Hange shouted, clutching her pants.</p><p>......</p><p>"Did..Did you just make a reference." He exclaimed, really done by Hange's incredulous reenactment. "Ugh! you supposed to say-- Enough Hange! but you've ruined it. Though, I'm not surprised you caught the reference being with Mikasa and all." Scew it, illegal be damned, he's going to kill her. </p><p>"But seriously, what's stopping you from buying?" Hange asked and he just stared at her silently. She probably saw something in his face and she expressed. "Hey, I get it, it's probably none of my business. I'm not forcing you do it but like what I said; Mikasa's growing up and your crammed apartment is not gonna really hold a growing child, no matter how spotless or clean it may be.</p><p>He contemplates at her reasoning and release a breath. He kind of agrees to what she had uttered, Mikasa can't live in the tiny apartment. It only has one bedroom and he gave it to Mikasa (it was his previously) while he sleeps on the couch. </p><p>Levi doesn't have any problems regarding to money, he could purchase it easily and the house wasn't really in shambles or fishy looking. The land and the size of it is perfect for him and Mikasa. It also has a backyard where the brat can keep her chicken or any animals if she so desired. Honestly, it's a good idea to buy the house and be done with his chicken problem but as what Hange had shouted in his face or rather horribly acted with; what's he so afraid of as to postponed having the house?</p><p>He's afraid of this. He's afraid of seeing that his having a family. A family in the form of a little girl, who's really dependent on him. There is a fear gnawing on his subconscious at the thought of living in a house with complete domesticity and a pet. There's something about a house, about letting his walls down and live with Mikasa in a false sense of security when at any moment it could disappear and would slip away from his fingertips. He's afraid of losing his new found family, of losing Mikasa just like he lost Isabel and Farlan.</p><p>"Hey, are you having a stroke or something?" Hange waved a hand at his face and he swatted it away. </p><p>"Tch"</p><p>He's over thinking it, it's probably from all the stress that Hange has been giving him. As he mulled his thoughts, he thinks that there isn't really any hindrance not to buy the house aside from his fear, dilemma, something, whatever. He closed his eyes and hid his hands in his pockets. Overall, purchasing the house is the most beneficial thing to do so he let go of his doubts and decided "I'm thinking of finally buying the house." He said at the end</p><p>"What, really?"</p><p>"Aah"</p><p>"Well, good for you shorty" Hange clapped his back as she laughs. He gritted his teeth and was about to grab her collar when someone shrieked at the door.</p><p> "Ah, Moblit just in time! I need you to do something for me." Hange faced the newcomer. "But..but.. squad leader, the door!" Answered Moblit.</p><p>"Oh, that, this grump broke it." He glared at Hange who could only grin at him in response. He walked out of the lab before he could do something drastic like actually killing her.</p><p>"Good luck with the house Levi." He stopped and looked at his shoulder. He should perhaps thank Hange for the necessary push but he would be also admitting that he needed it in the first place and that mad woman would maybe milk him out of it until he dies so he only grunted in thanks and a little bit of sorry for the door (He's giving poor Moblit an aneurysm). And with that, he left the vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>"We have our policies here for a reason. And we agreed to these terms before you signed the papers." The landlady affirmed "If you don't follow these regulations, I might have you get rid of the animal or you will be force to move out. Mr....?"</p><p>"Ackerman" Levi offered and she felt a warm tug on her chest. She'd always feel contented, whenever Levi addresses himself with her surname -- also the fact, that he doesn't seem to have any. There's something about it that declares they're family and how he seems to be a surrogate father to her. She didn't really know who her father was. Mother said he died before she was born. (It's always been her and mother). But now, her mother died too then when Levi had taken her and used her surname to avoid questions and nosy critters, he said. She got to experience a father she never had and offered his home to her. </p><p>"I understand" She snapped away from her thoughts and brought herself to the present. </p><p>She adjusted her grip on Susan to her chest, who she'd been hugging for the entire time. She chastised her own stupidity earlier. Levi had given his full trust that she could initially hide Susan from the landlady. However, she felt sorry for Susan who had been restless from the cramped space and closed doors. So, she initiate a fool-proof plan where she could Let Susan run wild in their lobby for just a minute and go back. </p><p>She'd never expected that chickens ran so fast. As soon as she let goes of Susan, the bird suddenly ran and clucked all through the lobby. When they turn on the corner, the landlady that she had manage to avoid so far, had spotted them. Which led them, together with Levi in this situation.</p><p>"Can you give us a few more days, for the move out?" </p><p>She startled at his proclamation. 'They are moving out', she exclaimed in her head. She tried to look at Levi's face but he was looking ahead at the landlady.</p><p>"You'd choose to move out?" The landlady questioned.</p><p>"Yes, I just bought a house but we still need a place to stay before we move there." Levi grunted in answer.</p><p>"Okay, but my condition still stands; no animals are allowed in the building." The landlady said and looked at Mikasa "I'm sorry dearie, rules are rules." She remarked at Mikasa with sympathetic eyes.</p><p>She could only nod at her and Levi said that he understood and promised that they would relocate the chicken out of the premise. After the landlady left, they entered their apartment and Mikasa suddenly leaped at Levi, asking if it's true that they're really moving out.</p><p>"Aah, I guess it's really time for us to move out. This apartment isn't going to suffice us anymore and I admit this place is a little cramp, you need space to do your own shit." He confirmed her question.</p><p>"Besides, the house I bought has its own backyard, you can let loose the chicke-- Susan there." Levi kneeled at her level and gestured at Susan.</p><p>She doesn't know what to feel. She was ready to surrender Susan, (it was kinda her fault for revealing the chicken to the landlady) before Levi suddenly drop his news. </p><p>'We're moving to a new house!' She thought, really, she was torn between remorseful for destroying his trust and be ecstatic at the idea of still keeping Susan and moving to a new home, together with Levi. He must've mistook her silence, when Levi immediately start blabbering.</p><p>"You don't have to worry, the house itself isn't really far from your favorite park and it's in the neighborhood with the other brats-- I mean your friends. Don't also worry about the money because...." She released Susan from her grip and she but springed to hug Levi, shutting him up with his blabber and almost knocking them to the floor. She tightened her hug and mumbled a soft thanks to his shoulder.</p><p>"No problem kid" he replied and gently patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Susan the chicken, as Levi reluctantly dubbed the name, was taken residency at the Arlert brat's grandfather. The old man took it in stride and soothed Mikasa that he would take care of the chicken. He seems to know what he was doing considering he had raise chickens before. Compare to the both of them who only relies on google how to take care one's poultry. And with the bird out of the way, (a constant sorrowful mood from Mikasa) they continue to stay at the apartment. Slowly and laboriously they move their things and bought needed essentials for their new home. With the help of his squad; Eld, Oluo, and Gunther, they finished up dragging their furnitures and equipments. Also, installing some hidden precautions such as weaponry and secret exits -- one can never be too careful. </p><p>He still have some fears about this peaceful change. He couldn't really erase it from the back of his head. Although, there is no danger that could easily shrug it under his feet. Aside, from his maybe "parenting skills" nevertheless no prominent disaster could ruin this for him 'yet'. He dismissed the thought and focused on what is really now, not with the what ifs.</p><p>In the following days of renovating, Mikasa and the Jaeger and Arlert brat volunteered themselves to clean the new house on the following weekend. Mikasa wanted to help for the move out and the other two got roped into helping somehow.</p><p>"I want it clean, not a speck of dirt in every floors nor every walls." He commanded</p><p>"Yes, Levi, sir!" The two boys saluted while Mikasa silently nodded facing him with determination.</p><p>'She really wanted to help with the move out that badly?" He mentally muttered in his mind. </p><p>The children were garb into cleaning outfits -- masks, gloves, and a cloth covering their heads. It wasn't that really a big place to clean and hard to clear the dust off (he already started it with himself when he first arrived at the place). The house itself was a one story building with two bedrooms, a room for his office and secret itineraries, one storage room, a full on living room and kitchen, a bathroom and a backyard. He each individually tasked the children to clean each section of the house while him and Eld tried to sort out the the backyard, his other two squad members already left, done with their helping parts.</p><p>"Captain?" Eld asked and Levi grunted in response.</p><p>"What's with all the wood sir?"</p><p>"I'll be building a chicken coop."</p><p>"Oh, do you know how to make one?"</p><p>"I'll search it on google." He responded 'besides how hard can it be?'</p><p>It's hard, the tutorial made it so simple and when he tried to make it himself it only led to an unstable piece of shit. He sighed, he doesn't really know how to be creative other than creating the plans of dispatching or weaponry making. He shook his head erasing his morbid thoughts.</p><p>In the end, he asked help from old man Arlert. Not only that, the old man taught him how to nurture it, feed it, groom it and whatnot. He even told him what breed it was ("Your chicken's a leghorn"). He passed the knowledge to Mikasa because he's not planning to have the full custody of the chicke-- Susan. He's got enough on his plate already and besides it is Mikasa's chicken after all.</p><p>After the arrangement of furnitures, sorting the backyard and Susan's coop, and cleaning the house (he had the Jaeger brat clean his stationed room twice). They are just about ready to live in their new house. He showed Mikasa the different portions of it; the rooms, the electrical  uses, and even the secret weapon compartments and exits if dire circumstances would occur. He's still paranoid about his unnecessary fears. Mikasa's taken it up maturely, she knows too, the importance of being prepared for something threatening.</p><p>With that aside, Mikasa sprinted to the backyard where Susan's own coop was located. She didn't really showed any feelings or emotions at the prospect of it all but he can see the expression of her face, that she was glowing of happiness with this change. He joined Mikasa at the backyard, where she was admiring the coop and petting Susan. He made sure first that there was no mud and dirt in the grass before he sat down on it.</p><p>"Do you like it?" He asked </p><p>"Mmh, I like the house, my room, and Susan's new home." Mikasa answered as she joined him in the grass. They are watching Susan roam the yard and plucking something in the ground. A comfortable silence surrounds them, the sun was setting down and slowly the sky turns dark from orange. </p><p>"Levi"</p><p>"Mmh?"</p><p>Mikasa spoke as she leaned close to Levi, hugging her knees in her arms. "Thank you, for... for giving me a new home." He grunted and looked up to the sky. Is it really that worth thankful for? He's not dumb enough to know that she's not thanking him about the house but the provision of his presence in her life. With her statement, he can easily deduce what she meant by that. After living with this brat for over two years, he can easily read her like a book. As he contemplates for a response, he realized that he never even had a home. Home is such a new concept to him, he was always on the move or at work. Eld sometimes would spiked his tea so he could sleep or rest in his apartment. And the apartment isn't really considered a home to him not until he took charge of the brat. To think his brat -- Mikasa the epitome of constant attention and emotional dependence is the person of what makes someplace a home to him. A home where a family is always waiting for him. He should probably thank Mikasa not the other way around.</p><p>"No Mikasa, thank you" he respond, a soft look featured in his face and allowed himself a small smile.</p><p>Mikasa stared at him in wonder, "what?" He asked, she blinked and touched his face. He felt a twitch in his eye for the sudden face grabbing.</p><p>"What'" He asked again</p><p>"You smiled" she exclaimed, a genuine wonder in her face.</p><p>"Tch" he grabbed her hands and gave her a glaring look. "Eren said you're not capable of smiling." She replied.</p><p>His mood soured and poked her forehead. "Tell Eren, the next time I see him he'll be scrubbing the floors until his hands bleed." He gritted</p><p>"I like it, your smile" Mikasa said softly, she leaned her head in his side and he relaxed. "And also you're welcome, I guess we're both thankful." She must've understood what he's thanking for. 'I guess both of us can read each other'. He felt her sigh and he patted her head. After two years of being some sort of a guardian, he still doesn't know what he's doing. But shit knows he's trying his best to keep this family thing going through. And to be settling in some kind of domesticity, to give the brat the home that she deserves, then he just have to bury his fears and fucking give it to his kid.</p><p>"Oh look, Susan laid an egg."</p><p> </p><p>End......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I'll be posting the next fics every friday or saturday. Till next time.......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>